


Hellbent

by Sylveondream



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other, Psychological Torture, Restraints, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: determined to achieve something at all costs.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	1. Awake me from my nightmare

Cia tested the chains that restrained Sky snugly to the wall. He was one of the stronger heroes--and frankly, she was surprised he'd come alone to break Warriors out. And all the more fortunate, that he couldn't quite flee afterward. 

Of course, his brothers would swiftly arrive. So he couldn't stay here for long. As for herself-well, she would play the role of an innocent. She didn't keep him prisoner-and she'd no idea what could have possibly have happened when the two were separated. or even where they separated.

Sky struggled to get away from his chains, they rattle as he moved but they didn't give up. Their hold on him was too snug and he could 't break out of it. 

"Cia." he breathed, trying to keep his panic even despite it rising, 

"Let me go." 

"You know I can't quite do that...you're technically the one that broke in here, yourself. So why shouldn't you be treated like a common thief?" her voice was gentle, and a hand was placed on his cheek.

Sky flinched at her touch and he tried to get away from it but there was nowhere for him to go. 

"I'm not a thief," he whispered, hating that Cia was this gentle with him. 

"I was helping my brother escape."

Cia smiled, "...that's still an act of thievery, here. And that can't go unpunished, now can it little hero?" She ran her hands along his arms, testing the chain. it seemed she didn't want to risk him moving much--which meant she had an awful pal

Sky suppressed a shudder as Cia ran her hand on his arms. 

"What are you going to do to me then?" His voice shook with apprehension and he hated how it made him feel. 

"...well, I suppose I can tell you. a nice, painful leash, and are going to be transferred ered elsewhere. Your brothers would certainly assume there's here...but they might believe me that you escaped if there's no evidence of you here..." 

the chains were tested one last time. She picked out a small metal clamp, pinching sky's nose shut. "I suggest you stop fighting."

Sky grunted as the goddess pinched his nose shut and tried to fight it off, yet he can't move much and his chest started to

burned with no air so he opened his mouth for a quick intake of air. 

She made no movement, yet. Instead, walking away to a storage container. Eventually-a piece of tubing was taken out. It was an odd-looking material-and he could already see that there were quite a lot of sharp, pointy things to one end, before vanishing entirely around the half waypoint. 

She walked back to his side and moved to slide the tubing down sky's throat. The spikes were facing upward-and likely had small barbs on the ends-it was hard to tell since she wasn't giving him a chance to examine them. So long as he didn't put up a fuss, It would cause him little distress. Trying to remove it would be hard. 

Sky made a panicked noise at the back of his throat as he spotted the rubbing and realized what she was going to do.

"shh. shhhh." she teased, continuing to slide the tubing in place. "I doubt you'd just agree to this, after all."

"Hmng!'

He didn't want this thing, he didn't want it! He shook and tried his hardest to dislodge the tube from his mouth. Doing everything he could to keep her from sliding that tube down his throat.

She simply whispered gentle, reassuring noises as she continued her work. he didn't have much of a choice and most of his thrashing only resulted in a sharp pain or two down his throat. 

Finally, the tube had been fully locked in the hero's throat, and a bit of metal coiled around the tube, was gently locked around the other's tongue. "and there....a normal leash. well, I know how strong the hero spirit is. There would have been some hope of breaking it. or anger. This...this shouldn't be removable should it?" 

"Hng!" 

He tried to shake his head free of this torturous contraption around his mouth yet all he did was make the tube swing back and forth with his actions. 

"Hng!" This is a normal leash? This was insanity! He couldn't talk at all much less move his tongue back into his mouth.

"...you don't need to talk where you're going. " she teased, taking out a length of chain. She wordlessly started to coil it around his legs, in wide figure 8's. "best if you don't."

He thrashed even harder as Cia tied his legs up. He tried to kick her while he could still move one of his legs. Where was she taking him? dread filled his stomach As she gave him vague ideas of this new place

He did manage to kick her twice--before the chains were pulled snug, preventing such things once more. She looked annoyed, poking his forehead. "Keep that up, and I'll make sure your fate is even direr. Understand, hero?."

Sky glared at the woman and despite his scared mind screaming at him to do what she says, he swung his legs forward, aiming to kick her. 

She did say that the hero’s spirit was hard to break no? Then he won’t give in that easily no matter how much his mind was screaming at him to stop before it got worse

she stepped to the side, out of range of the final attempt to kick her. "..alright then, hero. Let's go get you some leg cuffs then. Don't worry, they're quite secure and snug...you's not going to be able to just kick them off.." she looked...angry. Whatever she was thinking of using-It was probably a bad thin

Sky smirked through his gag and he didn’t relent when the goddess looked like she was angry. He didn’t care if this woman was going to put him through hell, she was never going to break him. Not easily anyway, he’ll fight till his last breaths and Hyila he’ll make sure that this witch knows that.

Cia just glared. she walked away from him, deciding to let him think for a moment. 

After ten minutes, she returned holding a set of shoes. They were made of some sort of metal-they looked normal enough on the outside, other than the fact that they wouldn't be so easily removed once they were locked on his legs. 

"Congratulations, sky. you've earned these.

Sky glares at the woman and chooses to ignore her by focusing on a certain spot of the room. He wasn’t going to give this woman the satisfaction of his reactions anymore, sure he might have freaked out before but now he was more annoyed than scares and he hopes that the witch can see that

she'd let him try to avoid this gaze. 

he'd soon learn he should have been more afraid. 

one shoe was removed and swiftly replaced. She was moving quickly-a haste to lock the one boot around his leg before he realized the spikes inside. He'd realize it very quickly

Sky felt the spikes instantly as she took off his shoe and placed the one she was holding on his feet, he groaned in discomfort as the spines poked his bare feet inside the shoes. Damn her! He thought but he clenched his hands tightly together and focused on not making any noise as the goddess put the other shoe on and locked it on his leg

Soon, both shoes were locked. after making sure they weren't going to open, she looked to the man and sighed. "...so I'm going to be kind. you're getting some, adjustable wrist cuffs. you'll get used to them, quickly" she said, holding the pair up for him to see. 

they were a square sheet of metal, with a hole for his hands to be locked in. The cuffs were held together by a chain, which could be coiled around or padlocked together, to reduce the amount of length. Either he would have an almost full range of his arms, or barely able to move them two inches.

Sky glared at the woman and did his best to hit her with the tube that was still connected to his mouth which only managed to graze her rather than to hurt her. 

His nostrils flared as he glared daggers at the woman, his eyes seemed to bare into her somehow telling her that she‘d be sorry when his brothers came to find him.

She wordlessly started to attach his new arm restraints. 

"shh. shh. don't worry. you'll likely see you're brothers soon. might take a few days for them to find you...but I'm curious to see what happens~."

The knight tugged on his restraints and grunted when he couldn’t move that much from them. He was still tied to his old ones and the new ones he was given made him feel too exposed but still, he did the only thing that he saw Warriors and Legend to each other, which then Wind picked up from them. 

One would say it was foolish to flick off a goddess, an idiotic move that could get him hurt but at that moment he didn’t care so he gave Cia a good places a middle finger from his right hand and smirked. If legend saw him right now he would have been proud

oh, he would be. Cia unshackled him from the walls-and then took his tube-pulling him along. "always stubborn and noble, even to the end…

“Grnh!” 

Sky dug his heels on the ground and tried his best to stay there, despite the painful jabs from both the hooks and his shoes. He wasn’t going anywhere, wherever she was going it must not be good. 

He let out a growl as cia tugged on his tube but he stilled remained put, not moving despite the pain he was In.

"hmm. you know this tube connects to your stomach, right? would you like to take some medicine to weaken your resolve-or would you rather walk and still be aware of your surroundings? this is the choice you're making."

Despite the obvious pain he still growled st and tried to free himself from the goddess grip on his tube.

“Gah!"

A potion bottle appeared in her hands. It was a deep purple, filled with some sort of...stuff? something that shined and shimmered. "last chance hero.

Sky glared at the bottle then at her, almost saying as if he’s daring her to try and do it. He wouldn’t give in, damn him if he followed whatever this witch tells him and expects him to do so like he’s some sort of dog.

She nodded, pouring the potion down the tubing. He'd soon find himself, rather dizzy--to say the least. 

Sky was hit with a dizzy spell faster than he was expecting and instantly his legs buckled from underneath him as the room started to shift. Sweat began to form in his brow and he breathed heavily through his nose. W-what was that.

whatever it was, it seemed fairly strong. Cia probably was taking things easy on him too, horrifically enough. 

he was lead down a confusing route through the hallway. doubling back a few times, so that he wasn't fully aware of where he was going before she brought him to a portal. 

he was taken to some underground steps-finding himself in a dimly lit, room. Tile and stonework seemed to make up most of the decor-well crafted by someone familiar with stone. 

Sky squirmed against the restraints as Cia moved him through a shifting environment, it was hard to tell what was going on with the world moving like a boat on the water. Soon their environment changed completely and he had no choice but to follow her, he yelped when he tripped over his boots retrains and he landed on the floor. The fall pulling at his stomach and the shoes jabbing him constantly gave him constant pain. 

“Mngh."

The sound of hooves echoed in the hall. Cia smirked, pulling him back up, "...sorry hero. I'm afraid part of your punishment, is you're not going to rest. you can sleep, sure...but you'll be standing up for that.

Sky yelped when he was pulled back out and again tried to stop himself from following her but the tube gave a painful jerk in his stomach and he grimaced when they moved. Soon the sound of hooves caught his ears and he wondered just what this woman was putting him through. 

She smiled. soon, the massive form of a lynel trotted into the room. They were an odd coloration-red? maybe Orange? Certainly, a brighter color than what he'd usually expect, with deep green eyes. The lion snorted a little, taking the sky's leash. 

Cia smiled. "...This lynel is your warden. and you'll be following them for the next bit of time. " she shook her head. "as for the exit? I'm going to be sealing that up with sand and stone--so don't worry too much about breaking out. your brothers might find you, yes. But it's not going to be for a long, long time…

The skylofttian struggled under the Lynel’s grab, damn it, he wasn’t going to go through with this! He’s not going to be handed to this beast-like on a silver platter! He grunted yet he closed his eyes as the movement caused the room to move and soon he began to feel nauseous, he shook his head free of that feeling and glared at both Cia and this odd-colored Lynel.

The lynel took the skyloftian's shoulder with its massive, clawed hand. It nodded, and cia turned to leave. The door was shut, and he herds a distinct lock. Then a distinct rumbling noise. 

...seemed she was telling the truth about sealing him up here.

  
  


With the distant sounds he heard he knew he was stuck here, he struggled even harder, attempting to get out of the monster’s hold and to make a run for it. Where to? He doesn't know but it would be to be anywhere than to be near this creature. 

The lynel made a sharp, snorting noise-pulling hard on his new 'leash'. 

it wasn't as if he could run anyway. 

Tonight though-was weakening him . both his will and his strength.

The skyloftian cried out in pain and glared at the strange colored lynel, he was shaking from the pain that he was in. Yet he wouldn’t give in not now nor never 

The lynel ignored the other's determined look-simply leading him along slowly. a claw on his back, keeping him walking forward, and a tug on his leash, any time he tried to stop.

It was a harsh battle to not cry out in pain every time the lynel tugged on his tube or the comfortably poking of the monster’s claw on his back. Yet he still struggled every step of the way, despite his pain.

He was taken to another room. the door slid open and he was thrown inside. 

the ground was some sort of mud-a thick, deep mud that would likely go up to his waist. For the moment--he could have sat if he wanted too-likely going all the way to his neck. The door was slammed shut, and he could hear a clicking noise. 

Sky coughed as some of this mud made it down his tub and he picked it up and shook the mud off of it. There he sat down in one of the spots in the room. The mud made it to his neck and it was a struggle to get the tube off of the mud. There he shut his eyes, and let sleep take him away from this nightmare.

  
  



	2. Feel like loosing my mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky learns exactly what his punishment is

Morning came slowly for the Skyloftian and he groaned as he groggily blinked sleep from his eyes. It was hard to tell if it was morning sense there was no telling of the passage of time in his cell. The knight went to rub his eyes only for him to realize that he couldn’t move his arm, more awake now than he was before, the Skyloftian struggled to move only to realize that the mud had dried last night while he was sleeping. Sky also noticed with horror that his tube was stuck in the mud, despite last night’s effort to keep it from the mud. He hopes that no mud had gotten in there, yet unknowingly to him mud did manage to get on his tube. 

The door to his cell opened with a giant creak and Sky flinched at the sound. The light coming from the door blinded him lightly and he winced, trying to blink away the light hurting his eyes. A shadow soon came into the door blocking out a bit of the light with its body. Sky watched in apprehension as the beast stayed at the entrance, it seemed to take in Sky’s pathetic condition in the mud and snorted when the knight didn’t move from his spot. 

Seeing as how the Lynel didn't need to worry about the other trying to fight against his fate now-he took the end of the tube. A large scoop of something was poured down it, and the lynel waited for its contents to disappear before another scoop was given. 

  
  
  


The knight growled and tried his best to keep the strange contents from going down his tube, he shook his head and did everything he could to get the monster to let go of his tube only for the Lynel to tug the tube three times when Sky resisted. The Skyloftian let out a shriek when the tugs jostled the spines in his stomach, and with his exhaustion still fresh on his mind all he could do was it still and let the Lynel feed him whatever it was that the monster was holding. 

Sky shuddered as the strange content of something was poured into his tube. He whined and tried to move his head to dislodge the tube from Lynel's grip yet he was helpless as he felt the contents settle into his stomach. 

The Lynel snorted a bit, watching as the other made weak noises. He pulled the tube slightly, causing a bit more distress to the other. Yup, it liked him a lot more with him being stuck. and so, he'd make sure he was very stuck. The Skyloftian groaned in distress as the tube was tugged on lightly and he tried to get away from the pain only for him to remember that he was still stuck in the mud. 

After a few minutes, the Lynel took Sky's shirt and pulled him out of the mud. He was all but thrown outside, to the main room. Sky shrieked when the lynel all but threw him into the room. He collided with the tile floor with a hard smack, his whole body trembled from the impact and he stayed there for a few seconds before a harsh tug from his tube forced him to look up. The Lynel had grabbed the tube and was now holding it like a leash, it stared at Sky waiting for him to do something when the knight didn’t get up, the monster harshly tugged on the tube and began to walk, not waiting for Sky to get up. 

Sky did his best to quickly get up, only for him to wince when the spikes on his shoes jabbed his feet, with effort, he managed to get up and followed the Lynel down the corridor. As the monster took him deeper into the underground, his ears began to pick up the sound of tools clanging together yet his hair stood on end when he heard the sounds of different monsters getting louder, with each step they took. 

Soon the corridor opens up to a cave entrance and despite Sky trying his best to keep himself from following the Lynel, he was helpless as each move of resistance was met with the spikes jostling painfully in his stomach. The cave’s entrance was big enough for the Lynel to walk through without it hitting its head, and soon the tile floor gave way to the rocky floor, the new change of flooring hurt the knight’s feet as even the tiniest pebble jostled the iron boots and barbs on the inside of his shoes. He tries to ignore the sparks of pain that the rocks caused with every step he took, yet he couldn’t ignore the sounds of monsters that got louder the further they went down the cave. 

Sky’s eyes widened in surprise though it wasn’t when the cave entrance gave way to reveal a giant cave it was the number of monsters that resided in the cave. There were everywhere, covering every inch of the cave and they are different sorts of monsters from his brother’s

adventures, Lynels were sprinkled around the cave and in different colors but the one more noticing to him was a Lynel in gold coloring that watches the camp with its blood-red eyes. The golden Lyenl stood proudly on a rock formation, its blood-red eyes locked with the odd colored one and Sky jumped when they got close to it. They didn’t realize that they had walked towards the monster until it was literally, the golden Lynel was at least two heads taller than the odd one and with it being so up close he can clearly see the Lynel’s scars covering its body.

The two beasts talked in their native tongue, occasionally glancing down at Sky and tugging at his tube every once and a while, and the skyloftian shivered from apprehension when the two Lynels finally parted ways. Wondering exactly just what they were talking about and what they were going to do to him. 

His Lynel leads him down to a slope where at the bottom were two pits of wet mud, they were surrounded by monsters who were guarding them, they made it to the end of the slope and Sky didn’t have enough time to prepare himself before the Lynel all but threw him in the mud. Sky let out a startled yelp and he landed in the mud with a loud splash. 

A few seconds went by and the monsters waited to see if the hero would surface, a few moments went and the Lynel almost went in to check on him. Luckily the knight surfaced with a raspy gasp, spreading mud everywhere as he heaved in deep breaths. He was covered in wet mud from head to toe, his tube got covered in mud when he went in the tube and he shook the tube free of the mud as well as anything that might have gotten in. With a few shakes, he managed to shake the mud off his tube and wiped a bit that had gotten on his eyes. Still breathing heavily, Sky looked up at the Lynel and watched as it snorted at him. 

The other monsters began to screech, a few of them throwing mud at Sky when the Skyloftian didn't move from his spot. A roar from the Lynel quieted the area pretty quickly yet Sky was still at loss for what he should do, it took him unbearably long minutes to figure it out before the Lynel pointed at a dry patch of land, then the mud, and then at him. He was still lost as to what to do but soon it clicked in his mind that the Lynel wanted him to build something. 

So with trembling hands, he grabbed a thick glob of mud and started to shape it in a couple of seconds it was forming into a rectangle and Sky watched in apprehension 

  
  
  


Four weeks, he had been in this dreaded place for four weeks and his resolve that his brothers were coming to save him slowly began to dwindle over time. His will to fight was also starting to break and he hates to admit it that he was starting to lose hope in seeing his brothers again. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the Lynel who Cia assigned as his warden, tugged on his tube and he groaned detecting as the spines in his tube were tugged on. He did his best to glare at the monster holding his tube only for him to be earned with a harsher tug causing him to shriek in pain at the movement. 

Getting the message to keep working, Sky hurried to finish the last brick he was working on so that he could finish this cell that he was building so that he could rest for the day. He patted at the mud until it took the form of a rectangle, satisfied with the shape, he gently placed it on the cell and stood back as a fire Lizalfo baked the brick. Sky would say that in this hell that he found himself in, he considered himself lucky for the Lynel to allow the fire Lizalfo to help him build his cell. 

Though it didn’t come without a price. Every time he asked a Lizalfo for help, he lost his meal for the day, and instead, his meal would be given to the Lizalfo that helped him that day so some days he’ll go without food and those days was horrible. His stomach growling at him as a constant reminder of his empty belly despite the tube and spines inside of him weakened him. Yet he was forced to work without any breaks, Lynels have a higher amount of stamina than the regular monsters in his area and while the rest of the monsters slept during the night he was forced to work without stopping. 

The steel boots on his feet didn’t make this any easier and by now it hurt to just even stand as the spikes inside his shoes jabbed him constantly making them bleed from the cuts that they create. It has been four weeks since he was forced to put on these shoes and judging by how he couldn't walk on his own anymore he suspects that his feet were mangled beyond repair. 

With the Lizalfo finally finished the building was in place, it was twenty feet tall in height and wide enough for him to fit in, all in all, it was a cell made for him and it wasn’t the best he could build under these conditions it was all he could do. 

  
  


He glared at the Lynel when it drew him back from the building that he had created, the beast critiquing the cell that he had made by looking it over and walking around it. Sniffing at the cell before stopping a few inches before it, then without warning, the monster reeled its arm back and smashed it against the walls of his cell. Sky yelped and tried his best to protect himself from the loose stone rocks flying everywhere, the building collapsed with the force of the punch and dust emerged from it as it was destroyed. 

The knight coughed, his eyes stung from the dust picking up and he had to squint his eyes in order to look through the cloud of dust. When it settled down all that remained was a crumbled-up heap of stone on the cave floor. The Lynel snorted and looked at Sky whose eyes were trained on the collapsed building, it grabbed the knight’s tube and gave it a rather harsh tug causing the hero of the sky to yell out in pain. 

The Lynel growled and pointed at the ruined building, before tugging at the tube and leading Sky away from the pits of mud. Sky was in too much shock to resist the monster leading him, he built that thing for 4 whole weeks. Not being able to rest as Cia had told him before this nightmare had started, though he had been able to sleep it was torture for him cause all he was able to do was hung limply from a chain to a wall with his hands uncomfortably chained high above his head. The cuffs that Cia had put on him also made things difficult as the Lynel would shorten them when he fell asleep or they knocked him out with whatever they forced down his tube. 

  
  


The Lynel took him to where a variant amount of monsters were gathered by a large bonfire, the monsters screeched and growled among each other as they ate, a few were sharpening weapons or creating them. All chatter instantly stopped when the Lynel and Sky arrived at the large camp causing Sky to tense as all eyes landed on him. The large beast growled and grunted as it jerked Sky’s feeding tube, he trembled from the anxiety building in his gut and he moved a bit closer to the creature. The beast stopped growling and without warning yanked on the Skyloftian’s tube and pushed him to the middle of the camp, Sky left out a yelp of both pain and surprise as he was pushed forward, he fell forward as he couldn’t catch himself in time and landed roughly on his face. 

Grunting, Sky slowly got up and tensed as the monsters stared at every move he made. The knight wished he has his master sword with him but he had lost it four weeks ago when he was rescuing his brother from Cia’s castle and he had almost forgotten his injured wilding arm yet it was a constant reminder of what he failed to do and he had no one to blame but himself as he was the one who got captured and in this mess, yet he would put himself in danger to spare Warrior’s from this fate. 

The Lynel stopped growling and the whole camp went dead quiet for five heartbeats and during those minutes he felt himself grow more anxious with the dreaded quiet. Then the camp of monsters erupted into screeches and roars, causing the knight to jump out of his skin and yelp when all of a sudden chains emerged from the ground and attached themselves to Sky. They hooked to his arms and legs as well as his neck, before retracting back into the ground, forcing Sky to lay on the rocky ground. 

He couldn’t move, the chains were locked tightly to him and they were embedded onto the rocky terrain. He couldn’t even move head thanks to the chain around his neck, he didn’t know what was going on but he had a suspicion that Cia was behind this. His suspicions were confirmed when a portal appeared before him and out stepped out the goddess in all of her glory. The monsters erupted into a bigger uproar, the monsters seemed to be cheering for Cia as she closed the portal behind her and stepped over Sky’s restrained body, with her arms raised she silenced the monsters around the bonfire. With the clearing quiet, Cia looked down at the bound hero and smirked at him when the said hero could ‘t move at all. 

Arms raised, she made her voice loud and clear for all of the horde to hear her. “Oh you dreaded monsters, you all did your jobs well and all of you earned a reward.” Sky felt his body grow cold with dread as Cia gestured to the bound hero beneath her. 

  
  


“His comrades have been a thorn in my side for a while now so while he’s here we should have a little bit of fun shall we?” 

* * *

  
  


Sky was forced to walk back to his cell despite him not being able to, what the horde did to him was still fresh in his mind and he shuddered with every step. Yet they passed that they usually held him in and Sky whimpered at the idea of what they were going to do to him. He felt so drained and very sick to his stomach and forced his eyes shut despite his resolve. 

His wounds still bleed heavily and it soaked onto his tattered clothing, the more noticeable one was a slash across his chest that reached his chest down to his left leg. That one was from a Moblin who had gotten a spear, placed the hot metal against the bonfire, and sliced his skin with slow and steady strokes. 

The back of his shirt was in shreds. The only reason why he wasn’t completely shirtless was that the shirt was hanging by threads though not by much. He couldn't make much noise cause his tube was constantly pulled by the horde as they tortured him. 

The Lynel had led him down a new corridor after they took a right and after a few more turns they stopped at a metal door. The lynel opened it with a large creak and threw him in, locking the door behind Sky once he was fully inside. 

A soft cough reached his ears and Sky turned around, only to meet face to face with other prisoners. The room was full of people and each one was from different races, he realized that they weren’t all from one Hyrule. These people were all from different rules. The room was silent, all of the prisoners were staring at Sky and it made him feel exposed under their stares. There was quiet for a heartbeat then almost immediately, he was being fussed over by the prisoners of his cell. While A Zora healed his wounds, a Gerudo woman checked him over for more cuts. 

“Poor thing, look at that horrible device on the kid’s face.”

“Another unfortunate soul for the monsters to torture I suppose.” 

“Don’t say that to him!”

“He’s a hero.” 

That stopped everyone from fussing over him and one of the prisoners, a Gerudo woman, glared at the man sitting far back in the cell. 

“This hero is the reason why we are stuck in this hell.” the Hylian, Zokuo, growled out. He walked towards the knight on the ground and Sky tensed up as their shadow fell above him. He closed his eyes shut and braced himself for what was going to happen. Instead, he heard a pained yelp and the rustling of feathers before a voice broke through the tension in the cell. 

“Leave the young lad alone, can’t you see he’s suffering just as much as the rest of us?”

Sky opened his eyes and blinked in confusion when a shadow stood before him, Sky blinked again when he recognized Rito before him. It was one of the Ritos from Wild’s era, this one was bigger than the ones that he had seen through. For one their wingspan is a lot larger than a normal Rito, covering Sky’s cowering form with its impressive length. Golden feathers like the sun lined the Rito’s arms, tattered clothing covered the Rito yet from this viewpoint Sky can see the scars and wounds that lined the other’s back. 

Sky heard the Hylian growl before stepping away “some hero to get caught.”

“My name is Tosh, I'm from the Rito village." Tosh helped the Skyloftian sit down when it was apparent that Sky couldn’t get up on his own, not with his wounds leaking blood everywhere. 

Sky shakingly lifted his hands and signed,  _ Thank you.  _

“Your welcome.”Tosh smiled when the Skyloftian leaned against his arm and soon started to drift off into sleep, the soft golden feathers of the rito’s arm made him feel drowsy and with the Rito helping Sky out with his wounds the exhaustion was finally coming up to him. Soon the knight’s eyes closed and for once he dreamt a dreamless sleep.,

  
  
  



End file.
